Hologramme/Légendes
Un hologramme est une représentation tri-dimensionnelle projetée d'une personne ou d'un objet, généralement utilisée pour la communication ou les loisirs. Fonctionnement thumb|left|250px|[[Yoda/Légendes|Yoda participe à une réunion holographique du conseil Jedi]] Les Hologrammes sont majoritairement utilisés dans les télécommunications comme une alternative aux écrans. Une holocaméra acquiert les dimensions, la forme et les mouvements d'un objet grâce à un scanner à rayon. Cette vision peut ensuite être transmise simultanément ou enregistrée, et reproduite sur un holoprojecteur. Les images projetées holographiquement peuvent être vues sous n'importe quel angle, mais sont bien sûr immatérielles. Les hologrammes étaient initialement monochromes avec une teinte cyan, jusqu'à ce qu'après la Guerre des Clones, une couche supplémentaire de couleur est ajoutée à certains hologrammes. En télécommunication simultanée, les utilisateurs peuvent voir l'hologramme de chacun, comme si ils étaient dans la même pièce; cependant les proportions de taille ne sont pas forcément respectées. Les hologrammes standards ont une moins bonne qualité que les écrans, car ils sont souvent monochromes et vacillants. Les versions de luxe peuvent produire des images en couleur incroyablement réalistes, et sont beaucoup utilisées pour des divertissements, tels que le Zoo holographique des animaux éteints, ou Hologram Fun World, et peuvent aussi être utilisées pour le déguisement et autres tromperies. Utilisations right|thumb|200px|Obi-Wan Kenobi regarde un hologramme de sécurité montrant [[Anakin Skywalker/Légendes|Dark Vador s'agenouillant devant Dark Sidious.]] Des holovids portables peuvent afficher des hologrammes miniatures. Des projecteurs sont aussi incorporés dans de nombreux systèmes de communication de vaisseaux, autant pour les pilotes que pour les passagers. Certains droïdes peuvent aussi enregistrer et projeter des hologrammes, tel que R2-D2. Les membres du conseil Jedi pouvaient participer aux réunions par hologramme s'ils étaient absents de Coruscant ou incapable d'être présents physiquement. Leur image était projetée sur leur siège habituel et ils participaient comme s'ils étaient présents. thumb|200px|left|Briefing hologramme d'[[Endor/Légendes|Endor et de l'Étoile de la Mort II avant la bataille d'Endor]] Les hologrammes sont aussi fréquemment utilisés pour des projections scientifiques telles que des schémas. De même, ils peuvent être utilisés pour des opérations militaires et des briefings. Durant la bataille de Naboo, R2-D2 projeta un hologramme du palais de Theed avant d'organiser l'assaut. Avant la bataille d'Endor, un hologramme de l'Étoile de la Mort II permit d'illustrer le plan d'attaque pour les pilotes de la Rébellion. Les hologrammes servent aussi pour les entraînements. La Grande Armée de la République utilisait des hologrammes de droïdes de combat B1 et de supers droïdes de combat B2, ainsi que des hologrammes d'Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi, pour entraîner les sniper clones et améliorer leur habilité à distinguer les ennemis et les amis.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter Une personne qui fait de faux hologrammes et les vends comme des vrais est appelée faussaire holo.La Planète du Crépuscule Stockage des hologrammes Les hologrammes peuvent être transmis directement, ou stockés dans divers supports de stockage, tels que les holodisques,Jedi Knight: Dark Forces IIDark Forces: Rebel Agent et les unités astromécano ou d'autres types de droïdes. Le périphérique de stockage est ensuite connecté à l'holoprojecteur afin d'accéder à l'image. De nombreux droïde ont un holoprojecteur incorporé. Les supports de stockage d'hologrammes peuvent être encryptés au cas où le contenu est sensible ou confidentiel. Morgan Katarn enregistra et crypta un hologramme pour son fils, révélant son héritage Jedi. L'hologramme fut stocké sur un holodisque et ne pouvait être ouvert que par le droïde de la famille Katarn, Weegee. Cependant, Jan Ors et Xiong Wong, avec l'aide de Wires, parvinrent à craquer partiellement l'hologramme, et le montrèrent, dans une très mauvaise qualité, à Mon Mothma, Leia Organa et Luke Skywalker. Apparitions *''A Dark Fortress'' *''Planète rebelle'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Vol vers l'Infini'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Tempête Intergalactique'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' le film *''The Clone Wars'' (roman) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' *''Gambit : Infiltré'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Partie I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Partie III)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Guérisseuse Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''L'Épreuve du Jedi'' *''Yoda : Sombre Rencontre'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Le Labyrinthe du mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord : L'Ascension de Dark Vador'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Crépuscule Jedi'' *''Modèles de Force'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * *''Droïdes : Les Aventures de R2-D2 et C-3PO'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' *''Le Pouvoir de la Force II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''L'Étoile Noire'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir'' (roman) *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Armée de Terreur'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''River of Chaos'' * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * *Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque *''Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque'' (roman) * *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' (bande-dessinée) *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' * *Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi *''Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' roman *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''L'armure mandalorienne'' *''Le vaisseau Esclave'' *''Une encombrante cargaison'' *''Trêve à Bakura'' * *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''Luke Skywalker et l'Ombre de Mindor'' *''L'escadron Rogue'' *''Le jeu de la mort'' *''Un piège nommé Krytos'' *''L'escadron Spectre'' *''Le Poing d'Acier'' *''Le Mariage de la Princesse Leia'' *''Le Fantôme de Tatooine'' *''L'Héritier de l'Empire'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Le Sabre Noir'' *''Les chasseurs stellaires d'Adumar'' *''Bras de fer sur Centerpoint'' *''Le Spectre du Passé'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' * *''Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3'' *''Renaissance'' *''Étoile après Étoile'' *''Le Rêve rebelle'' *''La Résistance rebelle'' *''L'Ultime Prophétie'' *''Le Roi des affiliés'' *''Le Secret des Killik'' *''La Guerre de l'Essaim'' *''Trahison'' *''Tempête'' *''Exil'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Présage'' *''Abysse'' *''Revers'' *''Alliés'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Claws of the Dragon'' }} Sources *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' Notes et références Catégorie:Moyens de communication Catégorie:Hologrammes